


There's a Lt. Col. in the Water

by Ionaonie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets wet. Rodney finds it funny. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Lt. Col. in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



> Written for Lavvyan for Christmas 2008, I do believe.
> 
> Betaed by lantean_drift.

Rodney didn’t look up as the door to his room whooshed open, far too engrossed in his work. It was a little side project he had going, one he only took out on rest days.

Now was about the right time for Sheppard to appear, like he did every in the afternoon of every rest day, and try to get him to play sports. Sheppard seemed to believe that just because he, every marine on base and, yes, okay, even a few of the scientists, enjoyed running about like lunatics, didn’t mean Rodney did. He had tried pointing out to Sheppard that surely a rest day should involve rest. Unfortunately, he’d made the observation while hunched over his laptop, typing furiously, and Sheppard hadn’t been all that inclined to take him seriously.

However, when two feet squelched into his view, he was forced to reassess his decision.

He watched the puddle forming around the untied boots for a moment before rolling his shoulders and leaning back in his chair. His eyes travelled up John’s drenched body. He looked like he had gone for a swim but forgotten to change clothes. Taking in his appearance, Rodney bit back a smile and swallowed a laugh.

‘What happened to you?’

John scowled. ‘I got wet.’

‘I can see that,’ Rodney nodded, carefully taking in John’s bedraggled appearance, the way his clothes attractively clung to his body and his dripping hair that even now, was refusing to stay down. ‘What I’m interested in is how it happened.’

John’s scowl deepened. ‘Does it matter?’

‘Considering the fact that I’m positive there’s a story behind it, yes, it matters.’

John sighed as if telling Rodney what had happened was too much like hard work. ‘We were throwing a Frisbee around, down where the Daedelus docks...’ John trailed off as if he expected Rodney to fill in the blanks. And Rodney could see where this was going, but getting John to tell it would be much more amusing. ‘And?’ he prompted.

John slumped against Rodney’s desk, forcing Rodney to pull his laptop out the way before it got dripped on.

‘Ronon threw the Frisbee really, really hard.’ He looked down at Rodney’s knee and rubbed the back of his neck, sending water drops flying over Rodney’s desk.

Normally Rodney would make a seething remark, but he held off for the moment, sensing that he could probably get more mileage out of John’s story. Plus, he looked completely adorable sitting like a sheepish boy – especially considering that Rodney had seen John Sheppard at his most ruthless; cold and determined; military. A far cry from the man in front of him now. If the Wraith saw him like this, Atlantis would be screwed.

‘It’s possible I might not have been paying the strictest of attention to its trajectory.’ He was pressing his leg – his very wet leg – against Rodney’s thigh and staring at Rodney through his hair. He’d been with John for a couple of years now, so surely it shouldn’t be as alluring as it was. Rodney wanted to reach out and touch him but he forced himself to remain still.

‘So, Ronon threw the Frisbee,’ surmised Rodney, ‘You were attempting to intercept it, when..?’

‘When I ran out of dry land and found myself trying to run through water.’

Rodney managed to keep it together for roughly 0.6 seconds before dissolving into helpless laughter.

‘Hey!’ protested John. ‘It’s not funny. It was very undignified.’

‘Of that...of that I have no doubt,’ gasped Rodney.

‘So why are you laughing?’ But Rodney could see that John was trying to fight his own grin.

‘Because I can’t even begin to imagine how surprised you were when you hit the water. I...just...I...’ Rodney dissolved back into laughter. He kind of wished he’d forgone working like John had asked before he’d left that morning because seeing that would have been worth it.

‘It was a bit of a shock to the system,’ he admitted sheepishly. ‘That waster’s cold.’

‘If you’d read the geology reports when we first arrived, you’d already know that.’

‘I did read them.’

Rodney raised an eyebrow. He had never known Sheppard to read a report from geology in the entire four years they’d been in Pegasus.

‘Or maybe you gave me the condensed version.’

‘Believe me when I say that’s a good thing,’ said Rodney, shuddering at the thought of the thick report. It had been one of the most boring reads of his life. ‘But why are you back here? I wouldn’t have thought a short dip in the ocean would have stopped you from spending the rest of your day playing pointless sports.’

John rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Yeah, well, both Ronon and Lorne looked frantic when I resurfaced-’

Rodney grinned at the thought. He’d pay good money to see the expressions on both men’s faces as John had disappeared over the edge of the dock. Of course, it was easy to laugh after the fact. Rodney could well imagine how frantic he would have been before Sheppard resurfaced, no doubt grinning like a loon. Tomorrow he would have to check the security feeds to see if there were any good shots.

‘-and wanted me to visit the infirmary.’

‘The infirmary? Why? Did you hit your head? Did you swallow any of the water?’ He felt the blood drain from his face. ‘Oh my god. Did you nearly drown?’

John hastily clamped his hand over Rodney’s mouth. ‘I’m fine. I promise. They agreed to leave me alone if I came back here, had a hot shower and spent the rest of the day actually relaxing.’ John sounded vaguely disgruntled at being told what to do by his second in command and Ronon, but nowhere near as much as Rodney would expect.

‘And what did you interpret that as,’ asked Rodney suspiciously.

John lifted his eyes and tried to look seductively at him through the fat droplets of water still running down his face, pretty much confirming to Rodney what John was thinking. ‘Drag you into the shower with me and then spend the rest of the day in bed.’ His eyes slid to the laptop forgotten on the desk. ‘Unless you..?’

Rodney stood up and pulled John off his desk at the same time, causing them to bump lips, more than kiss. ‘Idiot,’ he said fondly. ‘Like I’d pass on an afternoon of sex with you.’

A smile spread slowly across John’s face. ‘I was hoping you’d say that,’ he murmured.

He grabbed Rodney and pulled him in for a proper kiss, one that left them leaning against each other and panting.

‘Now I need a shower too,’ complained Rodney half-heartedly. ‘You got me wet.’ John was right about the water being cold; he was glad that Ronon and Lorne had insisted that John return and have a shower. ‘You did that on purpose.’

‘Ah, you foiled my cunning plan,’ said John, grinning. He took hold of Rodney’s wrist and tugged him gently towards the bathroom. ‘Come on, we can’t have two of Atlantis’s senior personnel coming down with colds.’

‘If I was going to foil it, I would be refusing to have a shower with you.’ He pulled his wrist out of John’s grip as the bathroom doors closed behind them and pulled his t-shirt over his head and started to undo his flies. ‘As it is, I think all I’ve done is work out your not-so-cunning plan and am now enabling you to carry on with it.’

He looked up from kicking his trousers away from his feet when John didn’t answer to find John staring at him, his eyes travelling everywhere. It still surprised Rodney that John found him so desirable but he was better at allowing John to look to his hearts content.

‘You know,’ he said softly, ‘this will work much better if you get naked too.’

John kicked off his salt-wrecked boots and pulled off his t-shirt. ‘You know, call me crazy-’

‘You’re crazy,’ Rodney immediately interrupted, because, really, how could he not?

John rolled his eyes but didn’t stop talking as he undressed. ‘-But I think this shower is going to be a lot more fun than falling in freezing cold water was.’

As the shower turned on, Rodney pushed John under the water, laughing as John started spluttering. ‘Yeah, I think you could be right about that,’ he agreed smiling.

Rodney was still going to march John down to the infirmary after, just in case he had caught something from that water.


End file.
